Híbridos
Los híbridos son un cruce sobrenatural entre dos o más especies diferentes. El término es comúnmente usado para describir a un hombre lobo convertido en un vampiro, ya que fueron el primer tipo de híbrido introducido a la serie. Sin embargo, desde la creación de los híbridos licántropos-vampiro, han habido otros híbridos de otras razas en el universo de la serie, tal como los sifones convertidos en híbridos brujos-vampiros, híbridos licántropos-brujos, y, en el raro caso de Hope Mikaelson, un tríbrido brujo-licántropo-vampiro. Los híbridos poseen tanto las fortalezas como algunas de las debilidades de sus razas, junto con potentes atributos únicos para ellos, debido a su herencia combinada. Para híbridos hombre lobo-vampiros, esto incluye caminar bajo la luz solar, y ser capaces de transformarse en lobo sin la influencia de la luna llena. Para híbridos siphoner-vampiro, mantienen la habilidad de absorber la magia para su uso en la brujería al igual que ganan la habilidad de canalizar su propio vampirismo como una fuente de poder ilimitado; ya que no poseen su propia magia, como seres humanos, esta es una habilidad que los hace inmensamente poderosos. Creación de los Híbridos Licántropo-Vampiro Para convertirse en un híbrido hombre lobo-vampiro, el licántropo debe de tener la sangre de Klaus o la de Hope en su sistema antes de morir para que puedan despertar para la transición poco después. Debido a que ningún vampiro normal ha intentado utilizar su propia sangre para convertir a un hombre lobo en un híbrido, es probable que tal intento fracase. Después de que un hombre lobo muere con sangre de Klaus en su sistema, la transformación será exitosa sólo si el lobo completa su transición bebiendo la sangre de un doppelgänger humano. Si el hombre lobo es transformado con la sangre de Hope, su sangre también puede usarse para completar la transición, justo como la sangre del doppelgänger. Hasta ahora, todos los híbridos han sido creados por Klaus, con la excepción de Dwayne y Hayley, quienes fueron creados por Hope Mikaelson. Sólo un híbrido, Niklaus Mikaelson, se ha convertido en híbrido antes de activar su gen de hombre lobo. (Esto incluye a su hija Hope Mikaelson, quien nació como híbrido y aún no ha activado su gen licántropo porque Hope todavía es un bebé). Sin embargo, ya que Klaus es el Híbrido Original y fue convertido en híbrido con la magia negra realizada por su madre Esther en lugar de ser convertido con la sangre de otro híbrido, es desconocido si licántropos que no han activado su maldición pueden ser convertidos en híbridos exitosamente mediante el procedimiento normal. Si esto fuera posible, el hombre lobo presumiblemente activaría su gen lobuno durante su primer asesinato como vampiro después de completar su transición al alimentarse de la sangre de un doppelgänger o de Hope Mikaelson. Sin embargo, esto nunca ha sido hecho antes y los detalles en concreto son todavía desconocidos. Si un nuevo híbrido se alimenta con sangre humana regular para oficialmente completar su transformación, el híbrido se volverá inestable, causando que sangre de los ojos, se vuelva "rabioso", y eventualmente morirá de y con dolor. Este resultado fue demostrado durante el primer intento de Klaus en convertir licántropos a híbridos durante la Tercera Temporada en el episodio The Hybrid, después de convertir a la manada de Paige. Sin embargo, no está claro por qué sucede esto. Puede ser un reacción por ser alimentados con la sangre incorrecta sumándole los efectos de la sobrecarga de luna llena. Después de que Klaus convirtió a la manada de Paige, empezaron a experimentar dolores insoportables y sangrar de sus orificios faciales hasta que se mataban entre si, eran asesinados piadosamente por Klaus, o morían de transiciones fallidas combinadas con desangramiento. Inicialmente se creía que desde que la doppelgänger (Elena) fue revivida, el ritual no se completó totalmente, y esa era la razón por la que el primer intento de Klaus de crear híbridos había fallado. Bonnie Bennett, una bruja experimentada, inicialmente confirmó esto. Sin embargo, después de que Matt Donovan recibiera una mensaje del fantasma de su hermana Vicki, quien había contactado a la bruja que creó la Maldición del Híbrido, Klaus se dio cuenta que la bruja Original lo había engañado. Poco tiempo después, Klaus asumió que la bruja Original no lo ayudaría y le dio a Tyler Lockwood la sangre de Elena cuando él despertó en transición siguiendo una corazonada, porque aunque no funcionara, de todas formas moriría sin una transición exitosa. La corazonada Klaus terminó siendo correcta, y Tyler se convirtió en el primer híbrido exitoso desde que Klaus rompió su propia Maldición de Híbrido. Después, Klaus reveló que la bruja Original quien maldijo a Klaus tenía un planes de repuesto - el doppelgänger tenía que morir en el ritual para convertir a Klaus, pero su sangre era necesaria para convertir a cualquier híbrido que intentara hacer. Esto fue hecho con el fin de evitar la creación de nuevos híbridos si Klaus rompía la maldición. Klaus creía que la bruja Original lo hizo (que más tarde se reveló que era su propia madre, Esther Mikaelson) porque lo odiaba. Klaus todavía puede convertir humanos a vampiros, al igual que su progenie de híbridos. Después es revelado que la hija de Klaus podría crear híbridos, cada híbrido anterior ha sido creado por Klaus. También fue revelado que Klaus, como un licántropo que fue convertido en híbrido con magia con su propia sangre híbrida, puede tener hijos gracias a su lado lobuno. Además, la madre de la hija de Klaus, Hayley Marshall era un hombre lobo de pura sangre en el momento de la concepción del niño, y su padre es el híbrido original, así que la niña, Hope Mikaelson, es un tríbrido licántropo-vampiro-brujo, habiendo adquirido la habilidad de practicar a brujería de su abuela paterna Esther, el gen lobuno de ambos de sus padres, y la herencia vampírica de su padre. Inmediatamente del nacimiento de Hope, Hayley fue asesinada, pero porque la sangre de Hope todavía estaba en su sistema, despertó en transición, y eventualmente bebió una gota de la sangre de Hope para completar su transición y permanecer con vida. Se ha demostrado que la sangre de tríbrido es un poderoso agente de unión similar a la sangre doppelgänger. Esto elimina la necesidad de la sangre doppelgänger durante la transición, aunque solo la sangre de la tríbrida puede terminar la transición de un nuevo híbrido, por lo que la raza híbrida aún depende de una criatura supernatural única y rara. Historia |-|El Híbrido Original= |-|Una Nueva Especie= Híbridos fallecidos * Una manada de híbridos fueron convertidos pero la transición fue un fracaso y murieron de corazón extraído, cuellos rotos y pérdida de sangre en The Hybrid. * Ray Sutton fue asesinado por Stefan Salvatore en The Hybrid. * Un híbrido desconocido fue asesinado por Damon Salvatore en Homecoming. * Un híbrido desconocido fue asesinado por Damon Salvatore en Our Town. * Mindy fue asesinada por Stefan Salvatore en Our Town. * Tony fue asesinado por Jeremy Gilbert en The New Deal. * Nate fue asesinado por Connor Jordan en The Five. * Dean fue asesinado por Connor Jordan en The Killer. * Daniel Warren fue asesinado por Elijah Mikaelson en The Ties That Bind. * Chris fue asesinado por Jeremy en We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes. * 12 híbridos fueron asesinados por Niklaus Mikaelson en O Come, All Ye Faithful. * Dwayne es asesinado por (2da vez) en Bloodletting. * Tyler Lockwood fue asesinado por la barrera anti-mágica y fue curado de ser un híbrido en Home. * Malachai Parker fue asesinado por Damon Salvatore en I'm Thinking Of You All The While. * Malcolm fue asesinado por Damon Salvatore quien le arrancó su corazón en Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take. * Oscar fue asesinado por Valerie en I Carry Your Heart With Me. * El espíritu que poseía a Oscar fue asesinado por Enzo en Live Through This. * Beau fue atrapado en la Piedra Fénix por Rayna Cruz en This Woman's Work y fue asesinado por Damon Salvatore, poseyendo un cuerpo de vampiro en Somebody That I Used to Know. * Mary Louise fue asesinada en una explosión causada por la destrucción de la Piedra Fénix, sacrificándose a sí misma junto con Nora en Days of Future Past. * Nora Hildegard fue asesinada en una explosión causada por la destrucción de la Piedra Fénix, sacrificándose a sí misma junto con Mary Louise en Days of Future Past. *Henry Benoit fue asesinado cuando un misterioso asaltante arrancó su corazón en One Wrong Turn On Bourbon. *Hayley Marshall-Kenner fue asesinado por exposición al sol, después de que fuera despojada de su lado lobuno, lo que le quitaría el estatus de híbrida en What, Will, I, Have, Left. *Niklaus Mikaelson fue asesinado voluntariamente por su hermano Elijah Mikaelson con el fin de matar a The Hollow y salvar a Hope de ella en When The Saints Go Marching In . Anteriores Poderes y Habilidades Híbridos |-|Hombre lobo-Vampiro= *'Detección de Mentiras:' Debido a su herencia lobuna, los híbridos no originales licántropos-vampiros pueden sentir cuando alguien les está mintiendo o no. |-|Brujo-Licántropo= *'Detección de Mentiras:' Los híbridos brujos-licántropos pueden sentir cuando una persona les está mintiendo o no. |-|Híbrido Original= *'Detección de Mentiras:' Debido a su herencia lobuna, Klaus puede sentir cuando alguien le está mintiendo o no. |-|Tríbrido= *'Detección de Mentiras:' Debido a su herencia lobuna, Hope puede sentir cuando alguien le está mintiendo o no. Anteriores Debilidades Híbridos |-|Hombre lobo-Vampiro= *'Sangre Doppelgänger mágica:' Si la sangre del último par de doppelgängers es utilizada en el hechizo mágico de Purificación, todos los híbridos no originales licántropo-vampiro serán arrebatados de sus poderes vampíricos poco a poco y serán regresados a su último etapa de su vida lobuna; la muerte. Entonces volverían a vivir la forma en que murieron cuando entraron en transición y después pasarán a el punto donde mueren de nuevo. Kai absorbió la barrera de purificación de magia por lo que ya no representa un problema. |-|Vampiro-Brujo= *'Sangre Doppelgänger mágica:' Si la sangre del último par de doppelgängers es utilizada en el hechizo mágico de Purificación, todos los híbridos no originales brujo-vampiro serán arrebatados de sus poderes vampíricos poco a poco y serán regresados a su último etapa de su vida como brujos; la muerte. Entonces volverían a vivir la forma en que murieron cuando entraron en la transición y después pasarán a el punto donde mueren de nuevo. Kai absorbió la barrera de purificación de magia por lo que ya no representa un problema. |-|Híbrido Original= *'Sangre Doppelgänger mágica:' Si la sangre del último par de doppelgängers es utilizada en el hechizo mágico de Purificación, el híbrido original hombre lobo-vampiro será arrebatado de sus poderes vampíricos poco a poco y regresará a su último etapa de su vida lobuna; la muerte. Entonces volvería a vivir la forma en que murió cuando entró en transición y después pasará a el punto donde muere de nuevo. Kai absorbió la barrera de purificación de magia por lo que ya no representa un problema. *'Daga con cenizas de roble blanco (Dorada):' La Daga Dorada puede neutralizar a Klaus siempre y cuando sea sumergida/cubierta/hecha con las cenizas del árbol de Roble Blanco y se apuñala en el corazón de Klaus, el Original empezará a disecarse y permanecerá así siempre y cuando la daga se quede en el lugar. En Ashes to Ashes, Dahlia derritió y destruyó la daga dorada. Apariciones en forma lobuna The Vampire Diaries Temporada Tres *''The Hybrid'' *''The Ties That Bind'' Temporada Cuatro *''After School Special'' Temporada Cinco *What Lies Beneath The Originals Temporada Dos *''Rebirth'' Temporada Cuatro *''Gather Up the Killers'' *''Queen Death'' Temporada Cinco *''The Tale of Two Wolves'' Legacies Temporada Uno *''This is the Part Where You Run'' Híbridos conocidos Híbridos Tipos conocidos de Híbridos * Híbrido Vampiro Original-Hombre lobo - Niklaus Mikaelson * Híbrido Hombre lobo-Vampiro - Hayley Marshall, varios híbridos fallecidos, Tyler Lockwood (anteriormente) * Híbrido Brujo-Vampiro - Valerie Tulle (última), fallecidos: Malcolm, Mary Louise, Nora Hildegard, Beau, Oscar y Malachai Parker * Híbrido Hombre lobo-Brujo - Niklaus Mikaelson (anteriormente), Vivianne Lescheres (libros) * Tríbrido Hombre lobo-Vampiro-Brujo - Hope Mikaelson Trivia *Tyler Lockwood fue el primer híbrido licántropo-vampiro no original en convertirse exitosamente. * Valerie Tulle fue la primer híbrida no original vampiro-brujo en ser convertida exitosamente. *Klaus era el único híbrido conocido con la capacidad de procrear, sin embargo, esta habilidad fue cerrada con un hechizo hecho por Jane-Anne Deveraux Carina MacKenzie confirma en Twitter... *Klaus es el primer híbrido licántropo-vampiro en la historia en ser padre. *Tanto Klaus como su hija Hope, son las primeras de su tipo en existir. *Hope es llamada "tríbrido" en lugar de "híbrido". * Actualmente hay una persona por cada tipo de híbrido. ** Niklaus Mikaelson es el único Híbrido Original en existencia. ** Hayley Marshall es la única híbrido licántropo-vampiro conocida que sigue viva. ** Valerie Tulle es la única híbrido vampiro-brujo que queda. ** Hope Mikaelson es la única tríbrido en existencia. Referencias Categoría:Especies Categoría:Híbridos Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:Supernatural Categoría:Brujos Categoría:Vampiros Originales